


Diplomatic Entanglements

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dirty Talk, F!Shenko - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shenko - Freeform, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diplomatic functions are not Akeelah Shepard's idea of fun, and neither are they Kaidan's. Good thing the biotic has an idea to keep them entertained! And a special surprise for the Commander...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Entanglements

If Akeelah had ever met her younger self and told her that one day she would be fucked by the man she loved in a dark corner of a diplomatic function, her younger self probably would have questioned if she was the result of a red sand hallucination.

Frankly, she hadn’t expected this to ever come up in her life either, but she’d learnt that although Kaidan Alenko had a calm, clean, professional image, on the inside he was a devious schemer who would do some very interesting things for his partner’s pleasure.

Everything had been fairly ordinary to begin with; the Major looking immaculate in his dress blues and Akeelah looking nice but leaving people with the distinct impression that she’d look better in her armour then the golden bars on her shoulders, and the general boring blur of politicians and Council members talking and congratulating and schmoozing...The stuff she could fake for a little while before wanting to go and punch a husk repeatedly until she felt normal again.

Of course, you couldn’t visibly look like you wanted to punch everyone in the room, so Shepard had her bored ‘hey look at the intricate detail of this punch bowl’ look on her, spending her time lurking around looking for things to eat in her boredom.

Kaidan, on the other hand, was better at hiding his inner expressions, looking serene and generally nonplussed about the whole affair. It was a trait Akeelah envied, and she wondered if the occasional rumble of talk about promoting this biotic Major to the Human Councillor role after the war would actually come to anything. Then again, there was eager talk of shoehorning her into that position, and she’d rather run through the Normandy naked than do that. 

“Hey there.” Came a warm, raspy voice from just behind her, its Canadian owner just coming into her line of sight with a smile on his face. “How are you doing?”

“I’m trying to figure out if I can use the excuse of a sudden period to get out of here.” Shepard replied, leaning against the wall. 

“Not an excuse I can join in with, unfortunately.” Kaidan said, a half-smile pulling at his lips.

“Damn.” She pouted. “I wish there was something entertaining to watch or do. There’s no-one here’s any good to talk to, save you.” She huffed. “Besides, someone’s bound to figure out or bring out my past life on the streets, or Akuze, and then it’s going to be a bundle of laughs.”

“Hmmm.” The biotic hummed. “Ever need a rescue, just catch my eye. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks.” Shepard smiled up at him.

“Say, you wanted some entertainment to help you through tonight?”

The soldier narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yes, I did. Why?”

“Come with me.” Kaidan said, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief. “Trust me, we’ll be discrete.”

Akeelah took a brief glance around the room. No-one was paying them any mind, bored of the clearly more military-interested Spectres, and wanting to pretend the outside war didn’t exist. And she could always trust the sentinel with anything secret...

“Alright, I’ll bite. But if this gets us into trouble, it’s your fault, understand?” 

Kaidan chuckled.

“Of course, ma’am.”

He led her away from the main areas where people were congregating, through smaller rooms, with only a couple of people who were either mingling or making private calls until they found a darkened room with no-one in it, off the main lanes of people traffic.

Akeelah narrowed her eyes at him as he turned to face her, his amber brown eyes glinting in the dimness.

“Hold on a minute, you’re not thinking of...”

“Not unless you want to, Shepard.” Kaidan assured her, taking her hands. “There’s no reason someone would want to come here. Too far away for privacy, nothing of interest.” A faint smile played on his lips. “If we’re quiet, no-one will know we’re here.”

The soldier huffed a sigh out through her nose.

“I can’t believe you.”

Kaidan chuckled, one that sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

“You know, I must confess something, Shepard.”

“And that would be...?”

He tilted his head just enough to whisper in her ear.

“Had a very, ah, difficult time keeping things under wraps. You look stunning in blues, and they’re the only things between me and you.”

Akeelah frowned a little, running his words through her head.

“What do you mean, you’ve got your...your...” When she met his eyes, a smile pulled at the corner of his lips, his pupils darkened with desire, and the pieces fell together. Her eyes widened, as did his grin. “No...”

“Yes.” Kaidan’s sharkish grin curled tight heat between her legs. “I wanted to try it out. What better time than something like this...?” He blinked slowly, the heat cooling for a moment. “Only if you want to, of course.”

“If you think I’m going to be able to go back out there and concentrate on talking complete waffle to strangers knowing you’re not wearing any pants, you’re completely wrong.” Akeelah said, putting her hand on her hip. His eyes sparkled boyishly, clearly delighted in the effect he’d had. “And you know me,” she grinned, sidling closer, “I don’t like to waste a moment with you.”

“Me neither.” Kaidan replied, and with a gentle hand on her waist, he pulled her into a kiss.

It started off soft and slow, allowing them to just enjoy the moment of snatched peace they had together. Akeelah hummed into the kiss, the corner of her lips quirking up as she felt his large hands rest on her waist. His fingers stretched out, beginning to walk his hands down, lower and lower until he was cupping her backside, giving it an appreciative squeeze.

“Kaidan!” She gasped, his deep chuckle rumbling in her ear.

“Keep your voice down, Akeelah.” He whispered. “Don’t want to draw attention here, do we?”

“Well, stop pinching my butt, then.” She grumbled quietly, retaliating with a butt pinch of her own, which made the biotic jump, raising an eyebrow at her. “Hey, you started it!”

“Then let me finish it.” He replied, catching her lips with his again, only this time with tongue and teeth thrown into the mix. His teeth grazed her soft lips with just enough pressure to make her shiver, his tongue smoothing away any hurt. 

Shepard made a soft noise as her mouth opened to him, Kaidan only too eager to sweep his tongue in, pressing in closer to her and making her back up against the wall. In the brief sliver of thought she had, Shepard realized that this would be much easier if she was wearing a skirt with her dress blues. Oh well, old habits die hard; Kaidan would understand.

Indeed, the only reason he wasn’t  taking his position between her thighs was the quandary of how to negotiate her trousers subtly. Although his mouth and hands were keeping her distracted, she knew the gears were turning in the male Spectre’s head. A shudder of anticipation shot down her spine to add heat between her legs as she wondered what he would come up with.

When Kaidan kissed his way from her lips to her neck, Akeelah’s hands slid down the biotic’s body, resting on his fine ass for a moment before one hand investigated whether his veiled comment was true. As her hand cupped the sizeable bulge in his trousers, the heat from the material and the strangled noise that resulted from the Major was enough to confirm he had indeed attended a diplomatic function in dress blues, sans underwear.

It took a brief moment for the First Human Spectre to digest that this was really happening, helped by Kaidan’s boiling breath on her neck and him slowly grinding into her hand. This in turn sandwiched it into her own crotch, though her stimulation was much more numbed than his. 

Shepard grinned wickedly, curling her hand against the shape in his trousers, squeezing and stroking as best she could. Kaidan’s strangled moan was music to her ears, his body pressing even closer to hers; she doubted anyone could see them now, considering how much shadows they were cloaked in and how tightly she was pinned to the wall.

“Keep your voice down, Major.” Akeelah purred. “Don’t want anyone to find us, do we?”

She could have sworn she felt his cock throb, but the effect of having his words said back to him made the biotic regain his senses and bite her neck, a gasp escaping the soldier before she could stop it.

They froze a moment, listening for the slightest sound of people alerted to their presence. The party was still going on in the rooms further out, and there were the muffled sounds of people talking or making private calls, but no-one outside the room they were in, and none that seemed aware of the two human Spectres’ shenanigans. They both released the breath they’d been holding in, and Kaidan murmured in her ear:

“If you can’t keep quiet, I’m going to have to consider gagging you, Shepard.” The way his lips brushed her ear made her weak at the knees.

“You haven’t got anything on you.” She breathed, her statement more of a question than a taunt. The biotic chuckled deeply, in that way Shepard knew she was wrapped around his little finger.

“I know something you’d love to fill your mouth with.” He replied, eyes twinkling with laughter alongside his desire for her. She decided to play along, despite the awful joke.

“The First Human Spectre, kneeling for the second? What will people think?” Shepard gasped at the sudden bite of his biotics against her hand between them.

“They’ll never find out.” Kaidan growled, and suddenly her belt came free, one of his hands snaking down into her panties. She bit her lips hard as his calloused fingers found her clit, pressing lightly as his longer fingers slid against her folds. Shepard was immediately frustrated by her trousers, as they restricted Kaidan’s movements down to a bare minimum, just quantifiable as a tease and little more.

The hand she still had between them fumbled frantically at the button of her trousers, which was difficult to free with her lover’s large hand in her pants, but after several attempts she finally undid them, sighing in relief. The biotic chuckled darkly in her ear.

“Something you want, Commander?” He asked in that wonderful smoky purr that was almost indecently erotic.

“You, Kaidan.” She managed. “Please...”

“Hmmm...” He hummed, fingers skating over her with infuriatingly light touches. “I don’t think you’re quite ready yet.” The grin on his lips became positively evil. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get what you need.”

Shepard just managed to think that Major Kaidan Alenko was definitely getting off the ‘we might be discovered’ aspect of this before her mind was completely overcome by sensation.

His thumb toyed with her clit, whilst his fingers rubbed along her slit, occasionally dipping in but staying just shy of entering her. His other hand found its way into her hair, the gentleness coy in comparison to the wickedness the other was perpetrating. The Major’s mouth continued to kiss and nip along her neck, being careful not to leave any incriminating marks.

The thought that she could walk back out into the crowd and have little to no evidence of her lover’s passion on her thrilled Shepard, and she rolled her hips against his hand, desperate for a little more.

He knew what she wanted, the bastard’s finger just a hair’s breadth from pushing inside her, but he left her hanging. That should have deserved an ass-whooping if she didn’t feel as boneless as she was at the moment.

“Kaidan...” The soldier growled as best as she could, a hand going to give a warning punch where his leg met his hips.

“Patience, Shepard.” The sentinel murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Trust me.”

The Commander opened her mouth to cry ‘bullshit’, when suddenly his mouth was on hers, swallowing the moan that rolled from her as his fingers finally sank into her. She clung to the sentinel’s broad body as he pumped his fingers slowly in and out of her, smiling against her lips as her body began to move in time with his movements, seeking more. It was some relief, but it wasn’t what she needed.

“Kaidan, please,” she moaned into his mouth, her eyes flickering open. “I need you...fuck me, please...”

The biotic made a deep groan at the back of his throat, and the way his eyes were almost black in the darkness let her know he was either bored on his game or too desperate to continue. 

Either way, Shepard felt a snap of static against her as her trousers were pulled down her legs, pushed around her ankles, whilst he grappled with his own fastenings. If her heart could have sped any faster, it would have at the realization that all plausible deniability was gone. Anyone who stumbled upon them now would know exactly what they were doing.

And it thrilled her.

It only took a couple of buttons before his cock was freed, Kaidan lifting one of her thighs around him and lining himself up.

“Ready?” He asked softly, pushing aside her panties.

“Yes, yes I am.” Shepard nodded, biting her lip hard to suppress her groan as the Major sheathed himself inside her.

“ _Mon cœur..._ ” He muttered, kiss-nipping the junction between her head and neck. “God, you feel...amazing.”

“Kaidan...” She rolled her hips into him, and he made a deep noise before he mirrored her motion, easily and fluidly moving into proper thrusting.

They pressed their mouths together, almost as if they were passing a breath between one another, drinking in each others’ moans and the occasional panting endearment or declaration of love.

Akeelah clung tightly to Kaidan as he fucked her, one hand digging into his thick black hair and gripping it with enough pressure to pull pleasantly on it. In response, his breath hitched and he shifted his grip, fingers digging into the curves of her thigh and ass, driving that much deeper inside.

In the end, they had riled each other up so much that they didn’t last long, stifling their cries against each others’ skin. Akeelah felt dimly disappointed that Kaidan had suppressed his biotic flare, though she knew deep down it would have undoubtedly revealed them.

The two Spectres stayed tangled up in each other for a moment or two, basking in the afterglow, each other and what they’d just done.

Kaidan moved first, slipping out of her with a soft hum and an affectionate nuzzle, releasing Shepard’s leg.

“That was...” She began, her lover gazing at her lovingly.

“Incredible.” He murmured, chuckling softly and kissing her nose.

“I’d say.” Akeelah nodded, unable to stop the smile from growing on her lips. “We should probably get dressed and back to it before people come looking,” she said, pulling up her trousers. 

“Hmm.” Kaidan’s hum of acknowledgement was less than enthusiastic, making her pause and realize his predicament.

“Chafes, does it?” She asked, trying not to sound smug and failing spectacularly.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” The biotic grumbled, putting himself away with the greatest reluctance. “Ah.”

“What’s up?” Akeelah had been smoothing out the creases as best she could, and when the sentinel didn’t answer, she followed his gaze down to a suspicious dark stain on his crotch. “I see.”

“I can’t go back out there.” Kaidan said, in a ‘I’m trying not to panic’ voice. “Someone will notice.”

Shepard grinned.

“Looks like you’ll have to excuse yourself,” she said. “After all, you had to leave the main area because a migraine was just starting up, wasn’t it?”

Kaidan blinked at her.

“But we-” Shepard raised an eyebrow. “Oh...yeah, yeah. It was getting bad. Thought I could stop it by taking a break.” He shrugged. “Shame it didn’t. Gotta go back to the Normandy and lie down, take my meds.”

“Of course.” Akeelah nodded. “I’m going to make sure you get back safely, but I’m going to give them the courtesy of letting them know.”

“Spoken like a true politician,” he said, grinning at the glare she gave him. “I’ll sneak out the service entrance. Catch me up in a minute?”

“Yeah, of course.” Shepard nodded, stepping out of their darkened corner. “Oh, and Kaidan?”

“Hmm?”

Akeelah grinned wickedly.

“We should do this again sometime.”


End file.
